I am in
by scaryand damaged
Summary: So this is how season 5 should begin. Alicia announces her decision to leave how will her relationship with Will play out? How will he react? And what about Peter?
1. Introduction Alicia

**A/N**_ Ok so this is my first The Good Wife fanfiction and only my third fanfiction generally. Please be supportive. Obviously I do not own anything._

_The story is how imagine season 5 will begin._

It was almost midnight. Alicia was exhausted. She had been awake for over twenty four hours straight. And yet she couldn't sleep. Her mind was running in circles. From Peter to Will, from Will to Cary. She did it. She actually did. Severed all ties with Lockhart & Gardner. Severed all ties with Will. It was exactly how it was supposed to be. She was the first Lady of Illinois. She couldn't afford her attraction to her boss.

Peter called her, saying something about a speech and guests and some glamorous event. She told him she wasn't again, that she was too tired. She was too tired. She really couldn't face the press and the spotlight. Didn't have the strength to plaster that fake reserved smile on her face again.

She needed time. Time to grieve. Tonight she went nuclear. Tonight she lost Will. She was hoping he would understand. She was really hoping that again we would see her point of view. But would things ever be the same? After all she had never really trusted Kalinda fully again. Or Peter. It wasn't like she held any resentment or anger against them. But she had been hurt too deeply.

Peter was the father of her children. She knew him. Their relationship was easy, familiar. And he had truly changed. But then again so had she. She wasn't Alicia Florrick -The good wife anymore. She was a strong woman, who could face many difficulties. She would get through this. She would make this marriage work, no matter what the cost is.

_So this is my idea of Alicia thoughts that night. Next chapter she tells Will. Please review. The more reviews I get, the happier I will be. The happier I am, the faster I will update._


	2. Alicia Vs Will

_A/N So this chapter Alicia tells Will she is leaving. I will include both POVs in this chapter_

She had never felt so nervous riding the elevator up to Lockhart & Gardner. Her palms were sweaty, she was feeling nausea. She had to go through with this. They had agreed. Cary would talk to Diane, and she would talk to Will. Cary jokingly said that his task was harder. She really didn't think so. Will was bound to take it personally.

She dropped her bag and headed to Will's office. He looked exhausted. She paused outside the glass doors and looked at him one last time. She felt strange. Like the day Peter announced he was stepping down because of the scandal, like when she finally slept with Will. Like this wasn't her doing, her decision. Like she had left her body.

With a deep breath, she knocked on Will's door.

" Will do you have a moment? "

He looked up startled. Sure they had said they would talk, but really he hadn't expected her to look for him the day after Peter's win. Actually, he had been certain she would avoid him, avoid any conversation. Something felt wrong.

"Sure"

She closed the door and sat across him. Looking him straight in the eyes, she ripped the band aid. "I am starting a new firm with Cary and the other four year associates. This is my resignation. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I will always be grateful."

Will froze. He felt the world turn upside down. The air was literally knocked out from his lung. "What?", he managed hoarsely.

"We are starting our own firm. Florrick, Agos and Associates" Alicia repeated slowly. That's the trick she thought. Speak nice and slow, appear calm and unfazed.

A few minutes went by. Will was still too stunned to formulate any kind of response.

Alicia took a deep breath and began standing. She had said her piece, now she could go.

"Well, I should be going. Once again, thank you for everything."

She was reaching for the doorknob, when Will reacted.

"You ungrateful rat. You selfish little brat. I am a lawyer and a good one, but this betrayal leaves me beyond words. Of course the First Lady of Illinois thinks only about herself and her precious little image. God forbid, anything should taint your perfect mirror. God forbid that her husband who by the way slept with prostitutes isn't the perfect model for women. I went to mat for you. I made a deal with David Lee to hire you. I had your back every single day here. I fought with Diane over you. I was indicted and almost lost my license. This is how you repay me? By selling me out and stealing all my clients? "

Will was breathing heavily. His head felt ready to explode. He was screaming and hadn't realized it. Usually people called him cynical, cold hearted. He was a gambler, he could bluff and hide his feelings very well. But this, this moment was the first time he felt all control sleeping away.

Alicia stood frozen. She had known Will over twenty years, yet the man standing before her wasn't her college friend, her boss or her lover. He was a stranger. She had never seen Will so angry before. Sure she had expected him to get angry and to accuse her of treachery, but her Will always managed to put himself in her shoes, to make excuses for her. The man before her was unrelenting.

"Cat ate your tongue? Or is Mrs Florrick adapting to her new role as the Governor's wife? Look pretty and don't talk. Isn't that what you have been doing for thirteen years Lissy? Living in your own mini world, until reality came knocking? Well thank thank you very much for doing me the same favor. All these years I believed you actually cared for me. I was such a fool."

Alicia felt her mouth go dry. He was taking this the wrong way. Even her college nickname, a nickname only her father and Will ever used, didn't make her feel any better.

"Will I do care for you. But it is very complicated."

"If you weren't a woman, I would hit you for lying to my face like that. Now get out of my office and my law firm. NOW. NOT TOMORROW. NOT IN AN HOUR. NOT IN 10 MINUTES."

Alicia realized that nothing she said would make things better. Will was too angry to hear anything she had to say.

"Alicia, one moment"

She turned around. Maybe he could understand after all. One look in his eyes, told her how far off her thoughts were. Gone was the friendly, yearning look. Will was in a full ruthless lawyer mood. His eyes were cold and cruel.

Moments after his outburst, Will started thinking rationally. He needed to save the firm, protect the firm. With Diane leaving, it was his needed to limit exposure.

"Does Diane know?"

"Not yet. Cary is telling her today."

"No. I will tell her now. I also want a list of all the clients you are stealing. You can e mail to me. Until then I want you and every other rat out of my building now. Is that clear? "

"Of course. You will have it by the end of business day." That's it, Alicia thought. Keep it together. You cannot cry yet. Don't break.

"And Alicia, I will make it my personal mission to make you regret the day you back stabbed me."

_A/N. So this is chapter two. I know I focused a bit more on Will but chapter 1 was all Alicia, so I thought he deserved it. Next up we will see Will and Diane talking, Will and Kalinda and Kalinda Alicia. let me know what you think_


	3. Will and Diane

_A/N_  
_So I had some doubts about this chapter. This is the conversation between Will and Diane. I couldn't decide if this type of open, trusting conversation would actually occur between Will and Diane, or whether it would be better to have Kalinda say those things to Will over tequila at a bar. But then I decided that Diane's and Will's relationship has matured very much during the show, so this could hypothetically take place. On another note, I want to have Kalinda explain why she didn't warn Will (Kalinda and Cary shippers don't miss this) and whether she would have actually left too. So enough rambling. Please as always read and review._

Will has still fuming over Alicia's betrayal, when he entered Diane's office a few hours later. She had barely taken off her coat and seemed suprised that Will would practically prowl like that into her office.  
"Alicia, Cary, Robyn and the others four year associates are starting their own firm." he said without preamble.  
Diane was stunned. She hadn't been so shocked since her mentor Stern had pulled a similar stunt a few years back.  
"Is it irrevocable? Is there something we can do to change their minds?"  
"No I don't think so. Alicia didn't gave me the impression she was fishing for a bargain. She just announced it to me"  
The bitterness in Will's voice gave Diane pause. The relationship between Alicia and her partner was a touchy subject, one she often preferred to ignore. She gave a good look at Will, who was puring himself some scotch and decided not to delve any deeper for the time being.  
"Do we know which clients are they taking?"  
"No, Alicia will send me an email later. My guess is we can kiss Colin Sweeney goodbye."  
Diane pondered that in silence. Will was right. Sweeney would probably go and who knows who else. Alicia, besides being a very good lawyer, was the Governor's wife. She was a moving advertisment. Diane felt bitter. She knew Alicia didn't do it on purpose and didn't take advantage of her name,but still it stang.

"We cannot catch a breath, can we? We are barely back on our feet and this happens."

"Diane, I have been thinking and I do not want this to affect your plans for Supreme Court Justice. I will figure this out. You have been waiting for this your whole life"

Diane was silent. The Chief Justice's words were playing through her mind. "Your partner's a scoundrel to be spurned, not embraced." She couldn't turn her back on Will, not when he looked so beaten. She couldn't do him in to become a judge. She wasn't her father. And frankly she was no saint either. None of them were.  
"Will I am not going anywhere. I have dedicated myself to this firm and I am not letting it collapse without a fight."  
Will was silent for a few moments. He looked outside her window,not really seeing the view. Then he turned around slowly, with water in his eyes.  
"I need to know that you are doing this, because you want to, because you love this firm, not out of loyalty to me."  
"I want to stay and fight. I feel betrayed and I want to strike that enough for you?"

Will looked at her and nodded.

He really needed Diane, or the firm wouldn't stand a chance. Two partners leaving was too big a blow. And yet he couldn't bring himself to hide anything from couldn't stay silent or keep his thoughts to himself. Not when she was giving up her biggest dream. So he said the one thing that had been eating at him all day.

"What if this situation is all my fault? What if Alicia is leaving, because I couldn't,as you so eloquently put it, keep my pants zipped?" he wondered. "What if I ruined my firm once again because I had to go after the wrong woman?"

"Did she say something?" Diane asked

"Just that she cares for me but it is complicated."

Diane paused for a moment and pondered her next words carefully. She remembered how betrayed she had felt when Stern left and their relationship was nothing like Will's with Alicia. Maybe it was time to stop avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Look Will when I met you I thought you were a brilliant lawyer, a little too cocky perhaps with a big ego and too much cynism. I have to admit I didn't really like you. But then Alicia gets hired and I see a different man walking into my office. More sensitive, more bruised, more human. I know I was the one who told it was wrong and stupid to sleep with the State Attorney's wife. But Will I do understand that if you could change the way you felt about her you would have. I can imagine it isn't easy to love someone and never really have her. That is why I didn't say anything about what I saw in the car. Don't blame yourself for her decision. You simply loved her. That is no crime."

"I did love her very much but I am done. I cannot sacrifice anything more for her sake. It is time for me to get back on my feet and fight."

"With me by your side", Diane added and they raised their glasses.

A/N Ok this was wayyyyyy longer than I had anticipated. And yes I know that Diane might seem a tad AU towards the end. I considered ending it a bit sooner, but this speech is something I would really like to see Diane giving Will and it is my fanfiction so you know I included it.

**My very special thanks to guategal, Celia16, Lu250, guest (whoever you are) and GracePastry for reviewing. You guys are the reason this chapter goes up tonight.**


	4. Alicia and Peter

_A/N So I couldn't decide whether to introduce Cary or Peter in this chapter. I opted for Peter. Now Peter is a character I honestly never paid much attention to. In seasons 1-3 I disliked him, then I kind of accepted him. I don't know maybe it has to do with the fact Chris Noth is a recurring guest star, but his character isn't very clear to me. So if this seems OOC you know why._

Alicia returned to the apartment after leaving Lockhart/Gardner feeling drained. Her confortation with Will had shaken her up badly. That was it. He would hate her forever.

Peter was waiting for her in the kitchen. After their reconcilation, she gave him keys to the apartment. He was on the phone with someone when she walked in, so she waved and poured some wine.

"How did it go?"

"Bad. Will was furious."

"You talked to Will, not Diane?"

Alicia looked at him exasperated that he was acting jealous on a day like this.

"No Peter I talked to Will. First of all, Diane was in court. But even if she wasn't in court, I would still talk to Will. I have known him for over twenty years and he hired me not Diane. " She didn't raise her voice. She really couldn't get in a fight with Peter over Will right now. She knew he was suspicious about their relationship and he wasn't always wrong. But she accepted his proposal and severed all ties with Will to make her marriage work. It was the best she could do.

"I understand. Don't worry, honey. He will get over it" Peter could see how upset Alicia was and he didn't like it. Ever since they reconciled, something was amiss. He knew she wasn't actually sleeping with Will, but he wasn't very confident about her feelings towards him.

"Yes. He will." Alicia sighed and took a sip. " So how does it feel to be governor?" she asked, playing the part she was so comfortable in. The good wife, the understanding mother.

"Good. Great. Listen, did Will say anything about me?"

"No, he didn't mention you. Why?"

"Just curious." So he kept quiet about the fraudelent ballots. That was nice of him.

"Peter, I have been thinking. Do you mind if we delay our trip to Hawaii? I am going to be very busy for a couple of weeks." Please don't make commit to you right away.

"Of course, I understand."

"Ok so I am going to go take a shower. Then I am meeting Cary."

"Ok I have to go meet Eli, anyway."

"Ok we will talk."


	5. Cary and Alicia

_A/N So far I was warming up, you know playing a bit with the characters. Now it is time for the real plot. I need to say any name you recognize belongs to Robert and Michelle King, those amazing writers and CBS. I am just borrowing them. Also, G. this is for you. I hope this is something like you imagined._

3 months later.

Alicia sat at her corner office going over a sexual harassment claim against Colin Sweeney. She sighed. Sweeney claimed that he never touched her, but could he really be taken at face value? In addition, the woman was a very acclaimed publisher, who had no need for money. Her claim was that Sweewey accosted her, when they were discussing his upcoming autobiography. Sweeney said he was only explaining some sexual references in his book. The worse thing was she was being represented by Nancy Crozier. Alicia hated that woman.

Cary came in with a frown. In the last 3 months they had made compromise after compromise to survive. They had taken some shady clients, done some questionable backroom deals and yet they were not financially safe. Both were feeling frustrated and anxious. They were still on the same page. They wanted a clean firm. But the lines between right and wrong were getting definitely more difficult to hold.

"What now?" She asked.

"Look at this. Robyn found evidence that Jennings Pharmaceutical was actually aware of the deadly side effects of PPL."

Alicia groaned. Jennings Pharmaceutical,their biggest client was being accused of selling PPL, an energy drink that resulted in the death of 5 people by cardiac arrest. If they lost, Jennings would find another law firm.

"What do I do? Do I bring the evidence to light?" Cary asked as he sank on her couch.

Alicia was silent. They couldn't afford to lose Jennings. This was just another compromise.

"You must represent the interest of your client." she said deliberately.

Cary stared at her in shock. "My God you sound like Will. Alicia we left Lockhart/ Gardner to be different."

"If we lose Jennings, we won't be anything period. You know that Cary. Don't point the finger at me, because I stated the facts. Romance and idealism won't help us to pay the bills at the end of the month. If you wanted moral clarity, you should have stayed at the S.A. "

Cary was silent for a moment. "You know sometimes I believe I was too harsh on Will and Diane. You are right and I know that. But you know I just wish things could be a little better."

"They will be, once we can afford to be picky about our clients. Be patient, Cary. We are both here fighting. We are going to make Florick, Agos and Associates exactly as we had hoped and planned."

Robyn knocked on Alicia's door interrupting them.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Robyn what's up?"

"Miss Stevenson, the woman accusing Sweeney, just changed law firms."

"What?"

"Yeah they were overbilling her or something. "

"Oh thank God, I won't have to see Crozier's face. Who will represent her, do you know?"

Robyn looked worried.

"She went to Lockhart and Gardner."

A/N And here we go... Read and Review please.


	6. It's showtime

Will smiled pleasantly as Diane introduced him to Miss Stevenson. He had heard her name before, she was in publishing. That was exactly what the firm needed some big clients to make up the losses. The last three months have been particularly hard on the firm. Frankly, they were completely depended on David Lee and Will didn't like dancing to the tune of the cunning lawyer.

"Miss Stevenson is going to need us both Will. She wishes to file a sexual harassment complaint against a client, but there are also some financial dealings between so this might play out in civil court." Diane said.

"Of course, Miss Stevenson. I am terribly sorry about your situation." Will said politely. "We are a full service firm and I promise you we are at your corner."

"Thank you, Mr Gardner. I feel I have brought this on myself. I mean , I knew Sweeney's reputation and yet I agreed to work with him. It just, he seemed like a golden goose."

"Excuse me, Sweeney, you mean Colin Sweeney?"

"Oh yes, I am sorry. I forgot you just came in."

Will froze. There it was. The moment he dreaded had finally arrived. He would go up against Alicia in court.

"Miss Stevenson, we have everything we need and we are going to prepare for court. We will be on touch and please do not hesitate to contact us." Diane said and bid their new client goodbye.

When she went back to Will's office she found him with a scotch in his hand.

"Isn't it too early to drink?"

Will didn't bother answering.

"Will come on we both knew this day would come."

"Yes but... I don't know Diane. I don't know if I can be a professional in this case. Maybe I should abstain. Give it to Julius."

"Nonsense. You are the heart and soul of litigation and you know Sweeney. You will can take him down on the stand."

"But Alicia knows me too well. She will guess and counteract my strategy."

"And you know her very well. You taught her how to stand in a courtroom Will. You can beat her." Diane paused for a moment weighing her words "assuming you want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will was getting angry. "That I don't care about this firm enough? That I would protect Alicia at the expence of the firm?"

"Would you? I need you to be at the top of your game, Will. We win this, we get Stevenson's business. That's 35 million dollar a year. We won't have to grovel at David Lee's feet. I need the cut throat lawyer I know."

Will paused. Well, here goes. It was bound to happen eventually. My days of protecting Alicia are over. This is truly, sadly the end. The end of whatever hope I had, whatever feelings we shared. Here I go against her all laced up and ready to go. I have to survive this. Bury this. Do my job.

"Will? What are you thinking?"

"I am in."

Alicia froze for a moment. Then she turned to Cary.

"You take it."

"Alicia I can't. Sweeney is your client. He won't allow you to back down."

"He will accept it, if it served his best interest"

"No he won't. You know Sweeney. He loves his little power games. If you ask him to relieve you from your duties, he will only make life harder for you."

I knew this hard on Alicia. I knew that her leaving Lockhart/Gardner was much more complicated than it seemed. Her relationship with Will was hard. Everytime we crossed paths in the court corridors Will very pointedly ignored her. I would still get the polite nod or best case scenario a Hello, but Alicia was invisible. And yet we needed to do our job.

"Alicia you knew this day would come eventually."

Cary was right. I did know it and I dreaded it.

"Ok Cary. I will continue on this case. Robyn could you please find out which attorney will be in charge?"

A/N. I had intended this to be a Will/Kalinda chapter. My muse had a different opinion. The next one though I promise. I want to thank G. , guategal (I get your reviews in my email but I cannot see them on fanfiction, I don't know why, but thanks for the support) for reviewing, and AshleyMarie2010, BloodyShow,Jess3079, L'ange demoniaque, Lakersgirls91, michellegoodall, thania.5 and twingirl1 for following this story.

Again nothing belongs to me. Read and Review.


	7. Will and Kalinda

It was late. Very late. And quiet. Will has the only one left working. The Stevenson case was taking all his energy. He had come up with five different strategies, trying to predict every objection, every possibility.

God, he felt so tired. He got up and sat on his couch with his baseball between his hands. He was doing a good job, he knew it and yet something in this case felt wrong. It was a good case. Miss Stevenson was a reputable business woman, Sweeney a well know pervert. They had the upper hand. And yet he felt pessimistic. He couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to come up.

Maybe it wasn't the case. Maybe he wasn't ready to go up against Alicia. It wasn't he was afraid of her skills as a lawyer (he didn't underestimate her she was an exceptional attorney) but he could somehow feel himself as he was preparing holding his punches. Wondering if he could actually be that cutthroat in court. Alicia had one weakness. She played by the book. Will didn't. The question was could he show her that?

He sighed deeply. He was still angry with her, very much so. And he was hurt. He had stuck his neck out too many times for her and that was the thank you? But some deeper power that went against all logic and anger and resentment and hate, made him reluctant to hurt her back as he knew he could. Would he ever be free from her? He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear Kalinda coming in.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Kalinda, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"My job. I have been looking into Miss Stevenson's background. Everything seems perfect." Kalinda said with a look of disdain.

"Too perfect perhaps? You have a bad feeling about this too?"

" Yes I do. But it could be just us being paranoid you know. A pair of cynical misfits" Kalinda smiled.

"Kalinda, I don't want to be blindsided on this. The firm cannot afford it."

Kalinda got up. "Don't worry Will. I am good at what I do."

Will stared at her as she was leaving and then decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Since you are so good at you job, how come we lost half our clients and associates?"

Kalinda froze at the door. She knew Will was wary of her, right after Cary and Alicia left. For weeks she was handed small assignments and she found both Will's and Diane's door closed. She knew they were suspecting her of becoming a double agent. Only after she signed an exclusivity contract, she was assigned more crucial cases. Although her relationship with Diane hadn't suffered, Will still was distant. No drinks, no teasing.

"You lost them because Cary, Alicia and the other four year associates formed their own firm." she answered carefully.

"Don't play word games with me, Kalinda. You know perfectly well what I am asking. Cary and Alicia were the ones that approached you. The new firm you were telling me about, when you asked for healthcare."

"Not Alicia. I didn't know Alicia was leaving Will."

"How long did you know? Since I asked to look into Seth De Luca?"

"No Will. I swear no. Since your rape case."

"Nice. So you knew for about a month before they left."

"Yes." Kalinda answered looking him straight in the eyes.

"See you tomorrow." Will said coldly and returned on his files.

"I slept with Cary." she blurted out

"Excuse me?"

"I slept with Cary. He knows the one thing I am ashamed of and he doesn't care. You are a friend and I will always have your back, but I just couldn't betray Cary."

"And this is the first time I talk too much." Kalinda concluded slightly embarrassed. She really wasn't a talker and she hated confiding in people and trusting. But after losing Alicia and Cary, Will was all she had left. After all he better than anyone could understand how many compromises you might make for someone you care about. And Will was a good person. She wasn't comfortable scheming against him.

"Will? Say something."

"I am processing, K."

"Could you process loudly?"

"You and Cary. Then why didn't you leave too?"

"Because there is no me and Cary. It is complicated. He wants more and I don't know if I can give more. I am conflicted."

"Because of the women?"

"No, not because of the women." Kalinda paused, thinking how to make him understand, when she barely understood herself.

"You know I envy you Will. You know what you want or more precisely who. And it must be amazing to love one woman, to have the ability to dedicate yourself to one person. I am not like that. I cannot commit."

Will laughed bitterly. "Oh K. don't envy me. I wouldn't wish this feeling to anyone, not even my worst enemy. It is all consuming, it doesn't stop and I have no control over it."

Kalinda looked at him with compassion. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while.

"You once told me when you first started seeing Alicia that you couldn't feel. That you were sometimes in the middle of an emotion and you realized you weren't actually feeling anything. I think it is the opposite. I think you feel too much and you want to pretend not to feel."

"I think the same goes for you Kalinda. No don't shake your head. You are loyal to your friends in every way that truly matters."

"Ok, you know what? I am going to take off before we sit on the floor and start braiding our hair."

Will started laughing in earnest.

"Instead of braiding our hair, how about we do some shots?"

"I do like that idea."

"Kalinda one more thing. What does Cary know? You said Cary knows the one thing you are ashamed of."

"When Peter Florrick helped me change my name, I slept with him once to thank him."

Α/Ν This is my favorite chapter so far. Ι know it is long. But I loved it. Kalinda and Will are one of my favorite frienships in the series and I wanted to explore it.

Thank you G. and guategol for reviewing.

Please read and review.


	8. Peter did what?

**_A/N. Ok so I had a writer block. I changed this chapter three times. I had a completely different plot in mind. But I believe (and the Kings said) that the vote thing will be adressed and I wanted to include some more Peter and possibly Eli (that will depend on how you like this plot development)_**

* * *

"I see. Take your coat it is cold outside" Will said

"Um?"

"I don't want to think about it Kalinda. I don't want to react. All I want is a drink. Perhaps after I am drunk enough, I will talk about it."

"With me?"

"Yes of course with you."

Kalinda smiled. If he was still willing to do shots with her, there was no irreparable damage done.

They were in the lobby when Will's phone rang.

"Yeah Diane what is it? Now? Oh come on, Diane I am beat. Okey, okey I am coming."

"Rain check", he said to Kalinda."Diane wants me and it cannot wait."

At the same time, Kalinda's phone rang.

"Diane, hello" she said looking at Will."Ok I am on my way."

"Guess that makes two of us." Will chuckled. "See you there."

Will arrived first at Dianes cozy and elegant penthouse. He rang the doorbell and was somewhat suprised when Kurt McVeigh answered the door.

"Is Diane all right?" he asked a bit worried.

"Oh yes she is fine. She is on the phone that's why I opened. Come on in."

Will had barely hanged his coat, when Kalinda knocked. Kurt let her in and they exhanged pleasantries.

They went to the living room and saw Diane talking on her cell. She made a gesture and beckoned them closer towards the couch, where they sat.

"Look, I will call you back ok." she said on the phone and hang up.

"Kurt, could you please wait upstairs? Will and Kalinda are protected by a confidentiality agreement and cannot be subjected to questions. The same privilege doesn't apply to you. I don't want you involved"

"Sure. No problem. It was nice seeing you." Kurt said as he left.

"Peter Florrick called me. He says the 30.000 were fraudelent and Mike Kresteva is going to report this with evidence. A video. Peter says you both knew and you Will lied to the judge acting on your own, without instruction. This story is coming out tomorrow. He is going to instruct a full airing on this matter and the conspirators of this fraud will face the consequences of their actions, to quote Eli. A friend in court assured me this isn't a bluff."

Both Will and Kalinda were speechless. They hadn't expected Peter to throw them under the bus after they had saved his ass.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Kalinda is blameless. This is all my fault. I take full responsibility. She showed me the video. I am her boss she was following my orders."

"Will that doesn't solve anything. Your name is already assosiated with the investigation into judicial bribery. You cannot afford another corruption charge. You will get disbarred."

"Then so I will. Peter Florrick isn't lying, Diane. It was my decision not to speak up about the fraud."

"Tell the whole story, Will" Kalinda intervened.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes" Diane said forcefully.

"Ok I played the video where Jim Moody plants the votes. He asked me why I was bringing this to him. I said I wanted direction. We got sidetracked by a pissing contest about Alicia. Then he said he wasn't owning this decision. If I wanted him to lose, I could tell the Abernathy. So, you see it was my decision."

"The hypocrisy of the bastard is appaling." Diane stared at him."Why didn't you show the video to Abernathy? You aren't political, Peter Florrick isn't a wealthy client, he came after you with a stupid investigation and got you suspended."

"Because the video would hurt the two most important women in my life." Will said simply.

Kalinda got up.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Someplace I need to be. I will see you both tomorrow."

"Kalinda, don't do anything stupid and reckless for me." Will warned.

Kalinda waved and left.

She drove all the way to the Florricks' apartment (A/N assume they are staying there all together) and rang the doorbell.

* * *

A/N Well?

I want to thank G.D. Pastry, Jule7434, Bye11, guategal (sorry I misspelled your username at the last chapter) for reviewing.

Also thanks to AsheyMarie2010, Jess3079, L'ange demoniaque, Lakersgirls91, michellegoodall, thania.5, Lakersgirl91, Marish89, michellegoodall, mkerr94 and twingirl1 for following this story.

I just want to say I am very happy you are following and favoriting this story. But above the follow box there is a huge box that makes my day. Even just a smiley face.

Till next time


	9. Kalinda to the rescue

**A/N So will Kalinda save the day? Will Alicia take another hit on Peter's behalf?**

* * *

Kalinda rang the doorbell. She didn't care it was almost midnight and they were probably sleeping. A few moments later a rather alert Grace answered the door.

"Hello, Grace. Do you remember me?" she asked nicely.

"Sure Kalinda, hi."

"Sorry about the hour. Hope I didn't wake you up. May I come in?"

"Grace who is it?" Alicia yelled and then she saw Kalinda.

"Oh hi."

"Alicia hi. Is Peter here?"

"Yes. You want Peter?"

"Yes"

"Well, we are all here. Jackie and my mom and Owen. Family dinner. I am sure you can tell me or maybe tomorrow. It can be so serious." Please Kalinda don't destroy my happy bubble, Alicia prayed silently. I don't want to know what he has done this time. I don't. I have to believe I did the right thing choosing him. I have to keep my faith in him. I have to believe he has really changed.

Kalinda understood what Alicia was really saying and she was sorry she really was. But she had made her choice and she would have to live with it and deal with the consequences. Will needed her help more.

"I am sorry but it is urgent." Kalinda was resolute.

"Look, maybe I wasn't clear. This isn't the time for any kind of business." Alicia would keep her family intact no matter what. She wouldn't allow Kalinda, anyone to destroy her hard preserved family. Otherwise it was all for nothing. She broke her heart for nothing.

"Alicia look I understand what you mean, I do. I am sorry to cause any disturbance at all, but I really have no other choice. So you either let me talk to Peter now, or you see the headlines tomorrow."

Alicia was silent.

"OK."

Alicia returned seconds later with Peter.

"Kalinda. Will sent you to do his dirty work?" Peter scowled

"No I came alone. He has no idea I am here. Is there a more private place?"

They went into the spare bedroom. Alicia followed them.

"You don't have to be here, Alicia." Kalinda said, trying to protect her friend."Peter and I are big kids."

"No I am staying." Alicia said. Ignorance is bliss but she didn't want to be blindsided ever again. Since she couldn't talk Kalinda out of confronting Peter with whatever dirt she had, she would stay and face it.

"You back off Will. Blame God, Jim Moody, stupid campaign workers , I don't care. But leave Will out of it."

"Why should I? He did it."

"Don't be a hypocrite. He did it to protect Alicia and Diane,as you knew he would. Plus the fact remains you knew the votes were fraudulent and you didn't have the balls to make a decision. You played Pontius Pilates."

Alicia's sharp intake of breath was the only sign she was affected by the news.

"Where is your evidence?" she asked Kalinda

"A video."

"A video you found and showed it to Will, who showed it to Peter." Alicia clarified.

"Yes."

"And you said?" she asked turning to her husband

"I never actually saw the video. Will described it to me. I told him I wouldn't own that decision."

"OK. Why are we having this conversation now?"

"Because someone from Mike Kresteva's campaign found the video. Peter wants to blame Will and come out clean." Kalinda explained.

"No, I merely intend to tell the truth." Peter corrected.

Alicia closed her eyes. She felt nauseated. Yes Peter was technically right. Will was responsible for the fraud. And yet, as Kalinda put it the hypocrisy of the situtation was disgusting. She remembered what Will always said. "You must defend the interest of you client." and then Diane's motto. There is no point going nuclear if you keep missiles in your silo.

She took a deep breath and feeling like a total scumbag she said.

"Peter didn't do anything wrong. He never actively tried to cover up any fraud, and therefore is not to blame. He never signed any contract with Lockhart/Gardner, so Will wasn't covered by attorney/client privilege." she finished. She felt utterly ruined. I have finally become Louis Canning. She was tearing apart in two, but her face was impassive.

Kalinda looked at her stunned. She liked Alicia, but this woman in front of her wasn't her former friend.

"What happened to you?"she asked with contempt. "You are everything you ever criticized, everything you ever hated. Is he worth it? Is this pretense of a marriage really worth throwing Will under the bus to get disbarred?"

"Kalinda you don't get to judge my wife in my own house." Peter growled.

"OK. Well, since we are all having a nice honest chat, let me be very clear. You throw Will under the bus, I will testify with proof that you slept with Amber Madison on 19 different occasions not 18 as you swore in court, and one of them was in your house. You will be found guilty of perjury for starters. Then, I am going to testify about your dealings with Kozko, like that 20 store building in an area where more than 10 floors are forbidden. After I have done all that, I am going to expose every little backroom hiring you did when you were State's Attorney, focusing on Shanon. If that's not enough I will testify you slept with me as well after you changed my name. Think about it. If I see Will's name mentioned you end up in jail. I will make sure of it. Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N. I am a bit sad. Only guategal took time to review. I can see that you are reading it, I need your feedback on this.**


	10. Alicia

**A/N This is my favorite Alicia chapter. I know it is short and I promise I will update with a plot continuance very soon. I just wanted to play around with Alicia a bit.**

**As always none of the characters belong to me and I am not making any profit.**

* * *

After Kalinda left, silence was heavy. Alicia didn't speak, she couldn't. She was stunned by her own behavior. Kalinda had been right. When did she become that person, who threw her friends over the cliff? And for what? Peter?

Peter was talking to Eli, they were looking for another scapegoat. Alicia didn't care. She had never felt so empty and numb before. Peter looked behind her as he was talking and froze. "Eli I will call you back." he said in a hurry.

Grace was standing there frozen. She looked so hurt. Alicia mothering instincts kicked in. She went to her daughter and hugged her.

"Honey, how long have you been here?"

"The whole time. I heard what Kalinda said."

Alicia and Peter exchanged a glance. This was bad.

"Was she telling the truth?"

"Look Grace, there are two sides to every story. Kalinda was protecting her boss and I am protecting my own interests. So we clash." Peter said ever the politician.

"So she was telling the truth. Don't shake your head at me. I know you. I remember the day the scandal with Amber Madison broke out. You came to us with the exact same look and said There are two sides to every story. Well, you know sometimes they simply aren't Dad. I am going to my room. Don't bother coming after me."

"Grace " Alicia tried to calm her daughter.

"No mom no. I do understand that you are trying to protect us. But honestly can you really look yourself in the mirror right now?"

Alicia and Peter were silent. They both knew Grace needed time.

"I might need to resign, Eli said. It is not the worse thing. I would have more time for you and the kids and I actually liked what I was doing as State's Attorney."

"You have to do what Eli says." Alicia said unemotionally.

"Alicia look..."Peter started.

"No." she interrupted him forcefully. "No. I am not having this conversation. I cannot have this conversation. If I do, I am going to feel like a compete fool for staying by your side. I will tell everyone you had an emergency. Go meet and Eli and scheme."

Hours later she sat alone on the bed restless a glass of red wine on her hand, staring intro space.

Grace had barged out of her room, minutes after Peter had left crying. She began yelling, unable to put a lid on her emotions. Zach had been very hurt. He idolized his father and had fought actively for his win. Owen had remained silent and had managed to grab or more accurately drag Veronica out of the house.

Jackie kept saying how she had raised a good son and everyone was attacking him because he was so clever.

And Alicia? Alicia had kept silent, her face a mask, her family her first and only priority. She had nothing else to hold on to. Her job left her with more problems and ethical questions than ever and management was proving hard and ruthless. Oh she still enjoyed the court though. Kalinda would probably never even say hello to her again. And Will...Will was forever lost to her. She didn't deserve him. Alicia took a deep breath and got up to pour some more wine. As she did she knocked over a magazine. The one with Will's picture in it. She opened it and gazed at his photo.

That's when Alicia Florrick broke down crying. For choices she made, for the road she never took. For a friendship she destroyed. For the fact that she would never be able to say I have been a happy, loved woman.

* * *

**A/N So did you like angsty Alicia? I had in mind that scene in season 2 where she breaks down after finding out about Kalinda and Peter. Was she in character? Is there any going back from this? **

**Thank you Trixie ( I am rewatching season 1 so Peter's indiscretions are recent to me), LPB, Bye11, just-in-love-hubby, G. and guategal for reviewing. You guys are the best I was really worried the Kalinda- Peter- Will development wasn't working out. Please I am anxious to hear from you again.**


	11. The first

Will groaned when his alarm clock went off. He and Diane had said up all night scheming and preparing their defense. They had decided to let the shit hit the fan. Nothing was taboo. Will was prepared to expose his tryst with Alicia, should the need arise.

He turned on the radio in his car. The reporter was referring to the fraud election. And the moment Will was afraid came. "Our Governor says all this was organized without his approval and awareness. So who do you think sweetened the votes for our newly elected governor, assuming he is being honest?" Will held his breath and waited to hear his name. "Well Tim, nothing is certain yet but it seems his campaign manager Eli Gold had his hand in this. Mr Gold also worked for Lockhart/ Gardner so it would be easy for him to slip false evidence to the lawyers and make them defend the 30.000 fraudulent votes in court."

Will nearly had an accident. What was going on? He arrived at the office in record time, to meet an equally stunned Diane.

"You heard? What do you think happened?" Diane asked him

"I have no idea. I was preparing my exit speech."

Then Will saw Kalinda walk by his office and his mind started spinning. Before he could call her though his assistant Jenny walked in

"I am sorry Mr Gardner, but Mrs Florrick and Mr Agos have arrived."

"Good for them. Why are they here?"

"Miss Stevenson's case versus Sweeney. They want to settle."

"Get me Kalinda" Will said.

"What about Mrs Florrick and Mr Agos?" Jenny asked

"What about them?"

"Well they are standing in the lobby."

"Let them stand." Diane deadpanned.

"Kalinda if they are eager to settle they must have found something incriminating. Go see what you can find out." Will said to the investigator.

Alicia saw Will and Diane walking towards them. She tried to keep her face expressionless. She hadn't really seen Will since she handed in her notice, besides some farway glances in court. Her heartrate went up, her stomach was tied in knots. Damn it. She left so that he wouldn't affect her anymore and yet the pull of attraction she felt towards him was as powerful as ever.

Will was equally breathless. He couldn't be unaffected. Everything was happening so fast. What if it was Alicia who protected him? His heart warmed at the thought. He could really use some answers.

"Hello" Diane said. "Afraid you are goin to lose Mr Sweeney?"

"Good morning, Diane. No we are just trying to save you the humiliation of losing." Cary quipped.

Cary's words proved to be exactly what Will needed. A reminder. A wake up call. This wasn't the time to be a gentleman. He smiled his feral smile. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"Thank you Cary that's nice. See you in court." Will said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. You don't sit on the table, we tell the judge you were negative on a solution outside the court." Alicia threatened.

"Good. Tell him. Our client was raped. She doesn't want money. She wants to see the man who harmed her behind bars. There is nothing you can offer us." Diane answered.

"Are you sure? Mr Sweeney is willing to make a generous offer. Wouldn't you like to discuss it with your client?"

Will thought for a minute and then he smiled.

"Still no but thanks anyway."

"Will come on it won't hurt to hear us." Alicia said upset. She and Cary had a bad feeling about this case and they wanted it off their books fast. They had pressured Sweeney into settling. They had even gotten an apology out of him.

"Hm, why should I? I have a good case. Your client, the one you stole from me, is a scumbag. You have a loser on your hands. Nothing to woo me with and you have the nerve to ambush me in my own office in order to suprise me and get me to settle. So no I am not going to hear you."

"Well you know your way out." Diane smiled coldly.

Cary and Alicia exhanged a look and got up. Then Alicia looked at Will and said

"You are right. We need to settle, you don't. But there is something fishy about this case that gives me goosebumps. Goodbye."

Will stared at her retreating back. He was trying to control his emotions. This last personal honest appeal had brought up feelings he was trying to bury. Anger,hurt, pride, love all together. He felt Diane's hand on his forearm.

He turned and saw her concerned gaze.

"She is right you know. There is something weird about this case."

"You think we should settle?"

"I think we cannot afford to settle."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Well we don't have anything concrete so we are not going to self sabotage based on instinct. What are you going to do about Peter Florrick?"

"Absolutely nothing. If anyone asks I am bound by attorney-client privilege. For some reason he is selling Eli out, instead of me. I don't know why, but I am not going to ask. You could if you want to, but I doubt you will get an honest answer."

Will was working late again, when Kalinda knocked on his door.

"So after finding absolutely nothing on our perfect Miss Stevenson, I am done for the day. Are you still up for those drinks?"

Will smiled."Sure"

They were sitting at their favorite bar, he was nursing a scotch, Kalind had stuck with tequila.

"Was it you?" Will asked quietly.

"Yes"

"Thanks. I owe you two now." he said.

"No you don't."

"How?"

"Blackmail. I can send him back in prison in no time."

"You have evidence?"

"So do you Will, come on."

"..."

"Alicia heard me. Took her husband's side."

"Of course she did." Will was dissapointed. He was worn out. He didn't have the strength to fight for Alicia or make excuses for her anymore. He was numb.

"Will..."

"Kalinda, I can't deal with it or her anymore. I am too tired. I cannot feel or react to anything."

"OK. One more round?" Kalinda asked and ordered.

"So you and Peter?"

Kalinda froze.

"Yeah" she said cautiously. Will had never really reacted. She was afraid she would lose his respect and friendhip.

"Did he ask to?"

"What?"

"Did he imply that sleeping with him, would be a nice way to thank him?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then?"

"It was common knowledge we wouldn't deny me. If you did me a favor, I would never dream of throwing myself at you. You would kick me out on my ass and fire me. You have never once gazed at my thighs. You treat me like a buddy. I knew Peter wouldn't demand anything, but some looks speak louder than words you know? "

"Do you mind?"

"That I slept with Peter? Yes. It cost me my friendship with Alicia."

"No, I meant that I don't want to sleep with you" Will grinned

"Well my female ego is hurt." Kalinda smiles warmly. She enjoyed Will's friendly banter.

"You know what I am going to call it a night. See you tomorrow K."


	12. The elevator

**A/N OK. The fishy thing you all love will take another chapter at least maybe two. (Sorry). This chapter we see Alicia/ Peter with Eli and Alicia/Will.**

* * *

Alicia returned home feeling exhausted. Why did she do everything wrong? Will was supposed to be out of sight out of mind. Did one simple few minute encounter erase every Will- cleanse effort? How was she supposed to last days with him in the same room? Or with him sitting next to her in court? She turned on the hot water trying to clear her head, forget everything related to Will. She had made her choice. The happily ever after belonged to the movies. This was real life. She just couldn't walk off to the sunset. They were too many complications. And truth to be told, she was afraid to trust Will.

When she re-emerged, she found Peter waiting for her in the living room with Eli. They seemed to be in a deep discussion. She chose to ignore them. She couldn't handle one more betrayal.

"Thanks Peter, but you really don't have to do this. The gesture is enough. I will quit, blame Jordan, hire Elsbeth and let the judges decide." Eli said. "That was our original plan and I believe it is a good one. We, I, shοuld stick to it."

"Alicia, what do you think?"

No, Peter don't do this. Not when I am in a I want Will mode. Don't remind what a bastard you can be. Don't remind what Kalinda said. Don't make me ask who Shanon was. Please let me keep the illusion.

"About what?" she asked coldly.

"I was thinking of resigning. Eli says it is an admission of guilt and wants to try and trap Jordan. I am not comfortable to let him become a sacrificial lamb."

"I think you should do what Eli says. He is good at his job."

"Thanks Alicia for the vote of confidence."

"If you quit, you both go down. If Eli manages to pin this on Jordan he comes back right?"

"Exactly." Eli said.

"Although there is always the truth. That Jim Moody acted alone." Alicia said nonchalantly "That's the truth right?"

"Of course. But in order to prove that truth we need to open up our books." Peter said.

"And we don't want that. I mean we are not dirty, we are just not... squeaky clean." Eli finished lamely.

"I see. Well keep plotting. I am off to bed."

Alicia lied down with her wine. Her mind was running in circles. From Peter to Will, from Will to her children. She didn't try to focus. She couldn't. There was only one mantra that kept repeating itself in her mind. Her mother's words when she came for Thanksgiving. "Well at least I can say I can be happy."  
She felt Peter reach for her a while later. She mumbled a sleepy no, but he knew all her buttons and soon her protest turned into pleasured moans. In her sleep and passion filled mind Will's image kept coming up more and more. So, as she was climaxing, exhausted, sated she screamed Will's name and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day Alicia woke up feeling tired. Today they would go to court against Will. She had never been scared of going to court, not even on her first case back, but today she was. She said goodbye absentmindedly, barely noticing Peter's cold attitude.

Will hadn't slept a wink. This was it. The end of every fantasy. He had to fight Alicia. He sighed as he put on his tie. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe Alicia was right. It was romantic, because it never happened. If they had gotten together, they wouldn't have lasted a week, right?

As he arrived in court he saw the elevators doors closing. "Hold it"

When he turned to thank the person, who had waited for him he wanted to laugh at the irony. Alicia, of course. Of all the moments to have a good timing this had to be it.

"Good morning" Alicia said quietly, feeling like a fish out of the water, wanting to talk to Will and scared of him all-together.

Will nodded tersely. "Good morning"

They rode up in silence when a loud bang was heard, the elevator shook violently and the lights went out.

* * *

**A/N Cliffhanger!**

**Well had did you think? Let me know in that bib white box that makes me happy.**

**Many thanks to Bye11, StrawberrySab, Trixie, guategal for reviewing and G. for reviewing and previewing.**


	13. Will and Alicia Part 2

A/N This scene is the image that came to my mind when I started writing this story.

* * *

Will was on his knees from the impact. The lights went on again, but they were dimmed. He could just see Alicia, also on the floor. Before he could stop himself and think rationally about his actions he reached for her.

Alicia felt dizzy and scared. Her right arm was in pain and her ankle hurt, because she had twisted when she fell. Then she felt Will's arms around her and she relaxed.

"Are you OK?"

"My right side feels a bit battered. I think I twisted my ankle." she replied.

Without thinking Will felt her ankle trying to ascertain any harm. Alicia was crouched over him. When he lifted his head they were very close. Something electrical passed between and Alicia felt the irresistible urge to close the gap and kiss. She started leaning in and Will jumped back.

" I cannot tell whether you sprained your ankle. You should stay put." he said as he pressed the emergency button.

"What's your emergency?" a voice asked.

"We are trapped in an elevator" Will answered.

"Oh sir I am sorry but you are going to stay there for a while. One convict managed to escape while he was here waiting for his trial and we have shut all power sources trying to locate him. Also, we cannot risk yours or the maintenance employees lives until we have him under custody. You are safer where you are."

"I see. Great. Could you please find Diane Lockhart and tell her her partner is trapped in an elevator?" Will said

"Of course."

"Ah could you give Cary Agos the same message?" Alicia asked

"Sure. How many people are trapped in the elevator?"

"Two"

"OK. You are in no danger. There is plenty of air. Please stay calm."

Will pressed the button again and the line went dead. Then he took off his jacket and tie and sat on the corner of the elevator trying and failing to ignore Alicia.

Alicia wanted nothing more than to talk with him, flirt with him, hold him, kiss him. Then their last interaction flashed in her mind. She flinched and took a deep shaky breath trying to clear her head.

"Are you in pain?" Will asked trying and failing once again to be indifferent. Damn it, he cursed himself. I will never be free from her?

"No, I am alright" Alicia answered. " I am just..." she paused trying to put it right "scared, I think?"

"Why? We are safe in here. Safer than we would be in court. And it is a rather spacey elevator."

"Oh no I am not afraid of the elevator or the man they are after" Alicia answered

"I don't understand"

"I am afraid of you." she said simply. " I don't know how to be around you."

Will didn't say anything. He had nothing to say, nothing to answer. Physically he would never hurt her. He wasn't even certain he could hurt in any other way.

"Will?"

"What do you want me to say? That everything is peachy? I am sorry about how I lost control when you told you were leaving. I shouldn't have said many of those things and I do regret, if that's what scares you it won't happen again. But don't expect any friendly banter, any polite conversations, some chit chat between old friends. I cannot do this. I look at you and all I see is the woman, the person, who betrayed me, the worst betrayal of my entire life Alicia and I unlike you didn't have the privilege of not working and staying sheltered at home. I have been backstabbed more times than I can count and yet you get the gold prize, the ultimate betrayal. And really, I get it I overestimated your feelings for me and your loyalty, that was my bad. But, after everything you have been through the public humilation, learning your husband's infidelities, I thought you would care enough about me to spare me. I thought that I wasn't in love with you all these years for nothing. That they were complications and bad timing, but in another world you could love me back. You had to rub in my face how low I come in your priorities, how you always put yourself first and never even gave me a real shot. I might even surprise you. But we will never know now. On top of all that, you decided to ruin me professionally. How am I supposed to get past that? "

"You believe I left, because I didn't care enough? You are a fool, Will, a blind fool. You think I left, because you didn't mean anything to me? You could be more wrong! Ι Ι Ι .." Alicia stuttered as she lost every control over her emotions and started hyperventilating.." I left because I loved you too much and I couldn't fight it any longer. I am in love you, is that what you wanted to hear when I was betraying you in the worst way I have ever betrayed anyone? I was breaking my own heart, because I would rather suffer than let my children down. That I trust you with my life but I am afraid to trust you with my children's life. I grew up in a broken family, Will and I cannot be my mother, I will not be her I..."

Will kissed her. He couldn't do anything else. All the reasons she betrayed him where all the reasons he loved her. Her loyalty,her courage, her faith, her love for her children, her ability to put others above herself. How could he not kiss her, when she stood before him bleeding openly?

Alicia was in bliss. Will was literally a lifesaver. He could kiss her pain away. She moaned and clung to him.

Will very gently pushed her away. He understood yes, that didn't take away the pain.

"You are the love of my life. I have probably loved you ever since Georgetown. So trust me. Please. Be a little bit selfish for once. We will take all the time you need, make all the plans you need. So, just give me, give us a shot."

* * *

**A/N I am very eager to hear and read what you thought. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Many thanks to G. for reviewing and previewing.**

**Thank you Trixie, guategal, Guest, Sil-vi59 for reviewing. KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!**


	14. Alicia and Peter Part 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay my muse abandoned me**

* * *

"I can't. I am sorry. I just can't. " Alicia said broken.

Will pulled away silent.

"Please understand. I am not doing this because I don't love you."

"You just don't love me enough or trust me enough." Will said bitterly. " Don't deny it." he said when Alicia opened her mouth to object." I get it. We are over. This is the end, our end. Don't expect me to treat you any different than any other opposing lawyer. And Alicia, my last favor to you is this. Keep in mind, I don't play nice."

Alicia was silent. She could barely breathe. The pain was coming in waves. Will hadn't raised his voice, he sounded...calm. Resolute. She had truly lost him. She was scared and alone. Well done Alicia. You are on your own. You have achieved your goal, severed all ties. Then why did she feel so lost?

The elevator started up again. They exited without another word. Diane was waiting for Will right outside the courtroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes I am fine."

She gave Alicia a look and then she looked back at Will, who shook his head warningly at her. Diane nodded.

Cary showed up right then.

"Hello are you both okay?"

"Yes" Alicia and Will answered simultaneously.

"Good, so no court today I am afraid. We got a continuance."

"See you , then." Will said more than ready to take off.

"Wait. There is another matter, I wanted to discuss. Your client had financial dealings and benefits from Colin Sweeney."

"We know, which is why Will a litigator is in on this and we are holding this in civil court." Diane said

"Would you consider solving those financial matters outside court?" Cary suggested

"Only if you and Mr Sweeney, sign a paper stating very clearly that this will only save us some time in court and is not in no case considered a pay off or a compensation for the sexual assault charges." Will answered.

"Done. So when shall we meet?"

"We need to take this to our client. We will call you within the hour." Diane said.

* * *

"Mrs Stevenson has agreed to deal with the financial aspect of her relationship with Sweeney outside court." Diane said coming into Will's office.

"You do know this is a set up, right? They will try to use this negotiation to figure out our strategy in court."

"Of course it is. But we can use their trick against them. Get ready. They are coming in tomorrow at 5."

* * *

Cary walked in Alicia's office .

"Diane called. They are game. Tomorrow at 5."

"You know they have probably figured out that we are trying to make them show their hand."

"Probably."

"And yet they have agreed to do this. So this means, they plan to use this to figure out our strategy."

"Yes"

"Are you a bit worried?"

"Not really. We are losing anyway. They are not. We have to risk to win."

* * *

Alicia went home really late that night. She and Cary were preparing for tomorrow. She was exhausted, emotionally more than physically. Her confrontation with Will had been painful. She just wanted a shower and a glass of wine.

However, Peter was waiting for her.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't. I don't want to hear any explanation about the votes, or Kozko or Shanon whoever she is. Just let it be. I am tired. I am here by your side no matter what. We are renewing our vows in two months. I am in" Alicia said emphatically and squeezed Peter's arm.

"It isn't a burden." Peter said to her back.

"I am sorry?"

"You sound like a good soldier, reporting for duty." Peter said disgusted. "I thought we were doing okay, that we were past the whole Amber Madison affair."

"We are doing fine." Alicia insisted." I am just a bit stressed out. That's all."

"Then why were you screaming Will's name?"

Alicia looked at him blankly.

"Last night, during sex, you yelled Will's name." Peter said in a low voice.

"We are not sleeping together, we are barely on speaking terms. He didn't take my leaving the firm well." Alicia said panicking.

"I know that Alicia. I know you would never sleep with him, while we are married. But the fact you are not actually sleeping with him, doesn't mean you aren't cheating."

"Peter, it is over. Will and I, whatever we had we are over. You are my husband and the father of my children."

"Some other time, I might have swallowed that. But your reaction or rather the lack of any reaction to what Kalinda said and last night makes me ask. Are you in love with me? "

"Peter I do love you."

"Don't be a lawyer Alicia. I know you love me. We have been through much. I know you care. That's not what I am asking."

Alicia felt like a deer caught in the lights. She couldn't escape. The truth was she wasn't in love with Peter, anymore. She never was deeply in love with him. She loved the image she projected at his side. The good wife, the perfect mother. She had become everything she dreamed of, everything her mother wasn't. And she had been very calm and happy in her bubble. But she had changed. It wasn't Peter's fault. She had come to accept her flaws, to accept that she could not be perfect. Will understood that and accepted it, ever since Georgetown.

"No Peter I am not, I am sorry. This has nothing to do with Will. This is about me changing. I don't want to be the puppet on your side. To put your needs above mine. To be perfect, to worry about how my behavior will reflect on you. To do interviews and lie. I want to laugh, be angry, be bitter, be flawed. I liked being perfect. I just don't like it anymore."

"And Will?"

"Let's leave him out of this. He is blameless in this really. This is between you and me."

"Talking honestly for the first time ?"

Alicia smiled.

"You are right. I married you because you were pregnant and perfect for my political aspirations. I grew bored, the allure of power was all consuming and well you know the result. And then I saw what an amazing strong woman I had married. It is funny isn't it? We spend 15 together not really knowing each other. I fell in love with you too late." Peter said

"We can try Peter. I do love you and we have two children together and..." Alicia was desperate.

"Veronica was right. You are never going to leave me. No Alicia, I have seen loveless marriages. I don't want to be in one or have my children witness one. We are over. I don't like it. I don't want it. But I would rather leave you now and have happy memories, than renew our vows and wonder whether you are thinking about me or another man."

"I am sorry."

"So am I."

Alicia had water in her eyes. Peter hugged her.

"I will have to talk to Eli. See how we announce it."

"Ok. Peter , the kids..."Alicia fell silent overwhelmed.

"We talk to them together. This is a friendly and mutual decision, Alicia. We cannot be husband and wife any longer."

"I need to take a shower. I am feeling drained."

"OK, I will go call Eli. I will sleep in the guestroom tonight."

Alicia went into her bedroom and sat on her bed. She held her phone and searched for Will's number. Her finger froze on the green button...

* * *

**A/N Don't hate me for the cliffhanger...I promise I will update fast. But I will update faster if you write a word in the review box.**

**Many thanks to G. , Trixie, guategal, LoveForAlicia, jule7434, guest and Lpb for reviewing.**


	15. The right goodbye

**A/N Do you remember my something fishy about the case? Well here we go. I will be bringing up an issue from a season3 episode, so if you haven't seen season 3 episode 5 The Marthas and the Caitlyn, this might be a bit spoilery.**

* * *

_Alicia went into her bedroom and sat on her bed. She held her phone and searched for Will's number. Her finger froze on the green button..._

No this was wrong. She wasn't ready to really talk to Will. To trust him and have a relationship with him. If she called him now it would be a booty call.

She dropped her phone and hit the shower. Tomorrow is another day, she thought.

* * *

The next morning Alicia was up super early.

She found Peter sitting in the kitchen counter.

"Good morning." she said

"Good morning." he answered and poured her some coffee. "I talked to Eli. He said we should wait for the scandal to die down. We can legally separate and start proceedings but we shouldn't officially divorce for a couple months. Then Eli will organize a joint press conference. He also added and I quote to avoid being caught in any compromising position."

"What he thinks I am going to do? Jump into bed with Will?"

"Are you?"

"No Peter. I told you. Will doesn't talk to me."

"Alicia it is fine. We are getting divorced. We can at least be honest."

"Peter I am being honest. I am not in a relationship with Will and it is going to take a while for us to be on a friendly level again. There is enough water under our bridge. "

"Ok. I believe you. Shall we tell the kids?"

"What do you want to tell us?" Grace asked.

Both Grace and Zach hadn't completely gotten over the vote scandal and were a little distant towards their father.

Peter looked at Alicia and she nodded.

"Come on let's sit down." Peter said.

"We are getting divorced." he announced. "We have decided we cannot be husband and wife any longer. We don't love each other the right way. We will always care about each other and about you. You are the most important thing in our lives."

Alicia felt nauseated. She had become Veronica.

Grace had tears in her eyes.

Zach however was looking at her. He hugged her.

"It is fine. We are used to it. We haven't really been a family since the first scandal. It was time. We will be fine."

"Grace?" Alicia asked hesistantly.

"I am going to need some time. I understand what you are saying. I do. I feel it that you can't stay married. But it is going to take a while to get used to the idea."

"How is this going to play out? I mean with the scandal and the election?" Zach asked.

"This has nothing to do with the scandal, Zach. It would have happenwed either way." Alicia said.

"Eli is working on a timeline. We will start proceedings now, but we will announce later. However your mother is right. This, our divorce has nothing to do with the scandal, which is why it is final. " Peter added. "The scandal and the delay it forces, will give us more time to adjust."

"We will always love you." Alicia added.

"Well, we are late for school. We will talk again later." Grace said.

"I should get to work too." Alicia said. She hugged both her children, kissed Peter on the cheek and left.

As she shut the apartment door behind she felt strangely light and free. Maybe this was a good thing after all.

* * *

Alicia was calm as she walked into Lockhart/Gardner. Cary was running late in court. But she wanted to see Will.

She was lucky. Diane was caught up in a lunch, so she ended up opposite Will in an empty conference room. She gathered her courage and asked.

"Do you think David Lee would have me as a client?"

"I don't see why not, if you pay him. If he acts out, call Diane."

Alicia was put out. That's not how she had imagined this conversation. She was also a little hurt by the "call Diane." Really, Diane?

"That's all?"

Will simply looked at her.

"Aren't you wondering why I need David Lee?"

"Not really." Will answered coldly. "You made it perfectly clear that we are over."

"Will I am getting a divorce. It is final. My children know."

Alicia looked at him anxious. How would he respond?

Will tried very hard to keep his face impassive. He wouldn't be the rebound guy. He loved her too much and he deserved more. He was done making compromises. It was all or nothing. Yet his heart beat faster and he really wanted to kiss her.

"So?" he said finally.

"I thought I mean I you, we aren't, I mean we are..." Alicia stuttered, shocked by his response.

"Exactly. We are and we aren't and even we don't know were we stand. This morning you want me. To be what exactly? You cannot introduce me to your children, they will hate me. They will think you left their father for me. We go public you cheated and I become the evil ex boss, who seduced you. So that leaves what? Some secret hot sex? Been there, done that. As much as I enjoy our sexual relationship, I am not fifteen. I want more."

"Will, I can't. I wish I could, I really do."

"I know. But I also know it is up to you. You know me. You know how I feel. I am not going to chase you anymore Alicia. I am ready to take any responsibility I have to, to be with you. But only if our relationship is worth it. I want it all. "

"I understand. I need time. Will you be here?"

"In this life there are no guarantees. I have loved you for a very long and I have put up with a lot for you. I am not trying to move on. But I am not a saint Alicia and I have been hurt deeply. I am not saying you should move faster. It is just life. We might get good timing for a change."

Alicia understood. Will didn't want to make any promise he might break. He loved her yes, but they had a lot of unresolved issues between them. If this was to work , it had to be right. This time it was her turn to take a leap of faith.

"OK." She smiled at him.

He looked at her seriously. What if he hadn't been clear? What if she thought he didn't love her? He didn't want to add another misunderstanding to their long list of missed connections.

"Alicia, I am not sure how clear I am being. You see what I mean is" Will started.

Alicia caught him off by walking to him and putting her finger on his lips.

"I understand Will. I do. If we do this, we have to do it right."

"Yes" he whispered unnerved by how close to him she was standind.

They held each other's eyes. Something electrical passed between them.

Alicia smiled. She was certain.

"Something to remember me in the long months to come." she whispered, leaning in.

Their lips fused. The kiss was sweet. They were both getting lost in it, when...

"Sorry I am late." Diane said as she walked in.

"Seriously?" Diane asked. "Seriously? I have caught you twice. I mean seriously? How many others have been in my position?"

"Uh, actually, you are the only one with that privillege. No one else has seen us." Will smiled goofily.

"It won't happen again anytime soon though Diane. This was goodbye." Alicia added.

"I am scarred for life."Diane mumbled, shaking her head.

Cary walked in running.

"I am so sorry. Patti Nyholm brought her kid to court and she was acting out and I was late."

"Vintage Patti." Will smiled.

"Yeah. I apologise for the delay." Cary said

"No problem. Let's start." Diane said opening her folder.

* * *

Three hours later they had made little progress. They were all playing their cards close to the chest. It was a case study really in negotiation, but for the four people in the room, it was very frustrating.

Diane sighed. "Look, I promised Kurt I would be home at a decent hour tonight. Do you think we can continue this slow torture tomorrow?"

Cary smiled. "Sure, have your people call our people for the time."

They all gathered their things, pleasantries were exhanged and Alicia and Cary entered the elevator.

A hand prevented the door from closing. Kalinda's hand. She put her finger on her lips, signalling them not to talk and she motioned them to follow her. Alicia and Cary exhanged a confused look, but obeyed.

She walked to Will's office fast. Will was sitting on his chair, Diane was standing in front of him. Kalinda entered without knocking and again stopped Will's question. She went to his CD player and put some music on. When Hugh Laurie started singing Kiss of Fire, Kalinda finally spoke.

"Donald Pike, the most dangerous man in Illinois, has a big price on Sweeney and you. All of you, one of you I don't know yet. For the time let's assume you are all on the hot seat. He hired Mrs Stevenson to smoke both you and Sweeney out and bind you together. All this is a set up and you are the targets."

* * *

**A/N. Biggest chapter ever! I know I have put so many issues here (Peter and Alicia, Zach and Grace, Alicia and Will, the case) but it really just flowed as I was writing it. I considered ending it sooner, but I wanted to bring Donald Pike (who we met at Marthas and Caitlyns) in this chapter.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, rony, Blue Eyed Shadowhunter, G D Pastry, Trixie, Suki, guategal, junior- 4323, tamires, L'ange demoniaque and last but not least Bye 11.  
**

**I look forward to reading what you thought.**


	16. Who has a gun?

Everyone froze for a moment. Then Will exploded. "Why? We never represented him, or went against him in court."

"We did" Alicia said horrified. "We set him up."

"What? When?" Will said.

"The airplane crash with Celeste." Alicia said her mind spinning. She felt couldn't keep talking.

Will opened his mouth to say something, when Diane continued.

"We asked Colin Sweeney to testify, we wanted out of jail. What does Donald Pike have to do with this?"

Alicia sat down and looked at Cary.

"Sweeney's information wasn't enough to get him out of jail. We had him wear a wire to prove that Pike organised hits from jail."

Will turned to Diane."You knew about this?"

"No, I didn't." Diane answered looking stunned.

"So that was your call? You were a third year associate and you made that decision without consulting any partner?" Will asked Alicia.

"We had a time limit, I didn't think there would be a problem. Sweeney was my client, I got involved in the case, because I could handle him and I believed it well within my authority to make this judgement call."

"Well within your authority? what exacty was your authority? You got involved in this case to pamper Sweeney into talking. NOT to put a nice big target on yourself and the firm. You were a third year. You..."Diane stopped abruptly, looked at Will and swallowed. Her anger had almost made her slip. Despite everything, she couldn't blame Will for his affair with Alicia and finishing that sentence would show just the opposite. In fact during their affair, Will had been stricter towards Alicia than ever. Unfortunately, Will knew her too well.

"What Diane isn't saying is that you went rogue, because you knew I wouldn't reprimand you, given the fact that I was sleeping with you. Isn't that right Diane?"

Alicia gasped. Had Will just admitted their affair publicly? The situation was spinning out of control.

"Don't look at me like that Alicia. Honestly, who in this room didn't know that we have slept together?"

Alicia looked at Cary, then Kalinda, then Diane. Then she sighed and decided Will was right. It was really just a statement of what everyone already knew.

"Diane, I realise now, that what I did was stupid. But it had nothing to do with Will. It was..."

"I know. I am sorry. I was being spiteful. Someone wants to kill me. I am sorry Will. I really didn't mean that." Diane said.

"Look the truth is, Alicia and I share the responsibility. I was the ASA in charge and Alicia made the decision. We are going to explain that to Miss Stevenson. You will be safe." Cary said

"No." Diane and Will said together.

"Cary you didn't make the decision about the wire youself did you?" Diane asked "Don't bother answering it was a rhetorical question. Even if you had, we and by we , I mean Will and I, are to blame. We should have paid more attention."

"Diane is right. I take full responsibilty. We are the name partners. We get both the credit and the blame." Will added. "Kalinda, what can you do?"

"I don't know. I will talk to a friend in the FBI. You have to keep negotiating. Make them think you are still against each other. Also security is out of question because you will be made. But you need to be with someone, who knows how to use a gun."

"I will call Kurt." Diane said.

"Good. Will?" Kalinda asked. Covering her bosses was her first priority. Whether she liked it or not this was her job.

"Yeah I am good. I have a gun and I know how to use it. Also, I have a very good left hook."

"I am serious." Kalinda scolded.

"So am I. I gambled for years in Baltimore and I was good at it. How do you think I got out of the clubs in one piece?"

Kalinda aknowledged that. She wasn't really worried about Will. He was tougher than he looked.

"You two?"

Both Cary and Alicia shook their heads.

"Peter?" Kalinda asked.

"He is a Democrat, what do you think?"

"He is elected in Illinois. Everything is possible. Eli? Owen? "

"Owen definitely not. I will call Eli."

"Do that now. Cary you?"

"No, sorry. I don't really have a family."

"Your friend from the military?" Will asked.

"She is in Jordan."

"Eli has no idea about guns."

"Ok I sleep with Cary, you sleep with Will."

"WHAT?"

"It is the only solution. Tell Peter to take the kids and go to Sprinfield. I will leak the necessary infomation, so that Pike and his gang won't get suspicious."

"No objections. I know we all here have issues. But this is a dangerous game and we have to play right. So we will be adults, put our issues to the side and do this. "

Everyone was silent.

"I am calling Peter."

* * *

**A/N. So I hope you like where this is going. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I want 5 reviews to post the next chapter.**

**Thanks to guategal, G.D. Pastry and sleep is good books are better for reviewing.**


	17. Zach and Grace

**A/N I said 5 reviews. I got them very fast, so now is time for my update!**

* * *

"We have a problem. Peter had to go to DC and he cannot come back until Tuesday. That's three days." Alicia said.

"You can send your kids off, without raising suspicion." Kalinda said, knowing what Alicia had in mind.

"I know. Peter offered police protection, but I said it would make matters worse. He agreed with our plan, eventually."Alicia said with a trace of irony.

"Well, it seems I will meet your kids after all. When should I go to Alicia's?" Will asked Kalinda."

"I will call you. Tonight ideally. Cary you wait for me at the bar across the street. We will drink and leave together."

Diane's phone beeped. "Kurt is at my apartment."

"Well, then we are good to go. Everyone but Will can go."

After they had all left, Will entered Kalinda's office. "Are you doing this to get me and Alicia together?"

"No I am doing this to save your ass" Kalinda answered without raising her head from her laptop.

"I wasn't aware until tonight there was a you and Alicia anymore to tell you the truth." she said after a moment looking at him.

"I am not sure what we are. She is divorcing, or so she told me."

"But you didn't make a move." Kalinda's tone was questioning.

"I won't be the rebound guy."

"Well whatever you are, you are good to go."

Will turned to leave but paused at the door.

"What about you?"

Kalinda stared at him.

"No that look isn't going to work. You know what I am asking."

"Bad timing."

Will laughed.

"You know that's what I always said about myself and Alicia. But I have recently discovered, it wasn't bad timing. I was afraid to be blunt, so I was being polite. I never declared myself clearly and openly. I always let her run away. Want to know why? I was a coward. I wanted to keep the hope that something might happen, than the certaintly nothing will happen. Goodnight Kalinda."

"Night Will. Use condoms."

Will laughter was her answer. She looked at her screen. What should she do with Cary? Could she give more? Her phone rang disrupting her thoughts. Lana was returning her call. It was about time.

Will was feeling nervous outside Alicia's door. He knew this was an act and nothing would happen, but he wanted to make a good impression. He felt this night was important.

He gave himself a pep talk and rang the doorbell. Alicia answered.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How are you?" Will asked.

"Upset, scared. Grace is terrified, she is locked in her room praying and Zach is online trying to find a solution."

"It will be fine."

"Don't say that. You don't know that."

"Mom?"

"Here Zach, you remember Will."

"Hi, thank you for doing this."

"Don't mention it."

"Grace come out and greet Will. You want wine?" Alicia asked him

"Hello Mr Gardner." Grace said coldly.

"Hi Grace and it is Will."

"I am sorry, but I don't know you enough to call you Will. "

"Grace!" Alicia scolded.

"I am going to my room."

"Grace get back here." Alicia yelled."I am sorry" she told Will and run after her daughter.

"It has been a rough couple of months, the scandal, the divorce now this." Zach explained.

"Of course, I get it. Don't apologise there is no problem."

"It doesn't help that you are here either." Zach said bluntly.

Will had been dreading this. This was going really badly. Alicia's children viewed him as an enemy. They were right to do so. Their parents told them about the divorce the same day.

"Look Zach, I take the blame for endangering you. I am here to rectify this mistake. As soon as this is over, I am out of here and very far away from ALL of you." Will hoped this would reassure Zach.

Zach didn't answer,because Grace with Alicia walked back in the room.

"I am sorry, Will." Grace said putting emphasis on his name.

"What for?" Will smiled.

"Let's eat something." Alicia sighed. Will's reaction had been perfect. She gave him a grateful smile. She had managed to persuade Grace that Will was here to help them only, and not to take their father's place. She hadn't mentioned how much she wanted him to.

They sat at the dinner table in silence. Will felt really akward. Maybe this was a total failure and Alicia had been right. Her children would never like him. This was bad. He was panicking when...

"So you went to college with Mom?" Zach asked.

"I did." Will smiled grateful for the opening.

"What was she like?"

"No, we are not going there" Alicia said mortified.

Will ignored her. "A nerd."

"I wasn't a nerd. You are such a liar." Alicia said indignant.

"Family Law 3rd Semester Final Exams. I rest my case." Will said and Alicia giggled.

Her children looked at her shocked. It had been years, since they had heard her giggle. She looked so relaxed.

"What happened?" Grace asked intrigued.

"The nerd wil tell you." Will said folding very dramatically his hands on his lap.

"Ok so I was very stressed out about this exam."

"Objection. Prejudicial, your Honor. Stick to the facts." Will interjected.

"The Rolling Stones were playing in DC and I made Will to sell his tickets and revise with me."

Zach and Grace let out a gasp.

"You WERE a nerd." Zach said laughing.

The rest of the evening passed in an amiable conversation. Will shared some stories, Alicia shared some others, Will and Zach talked a bit about music and sports. Will actually began to enjoy himself.

Then Grace struck "Do you believe in God?"

That was a dangerous question, Will knew it. He said yes, she would like him. He said no, she wouldn't. Grace had been reserved all evening. Now she was giving him a shot to approach her.

He thought carefully and said. "I used to. Now I don't."

"Why?'"

"I went to church the last time to pray for my father, who had been injured in a car accident. It was November, my first year in Georgetown. When I came out, I found out he had died. After college my life went a little out of control for a while. I gambled, I drunk too much, I was very self destructive. When I eventually decided that I hated the person I had become and came here for a fresh start, I had seen too much to believe in God."

Grace pondered that in silence. Then she tilted her head slightly and smiled "You are a very interesting person, Will. And this is an answer I can accept."

"Well, let's get some rest." Alicia motioned for them to get up.

"Will?" Zach called out.

Will stopped at the door of the guest room and looked at the boy. They were alone in the corridor, Grace and Alicia were in their rooms.

"I love my Dad. He will always be my Dad. But if this is how my Mom smiles and relaxes when you are here, then I would like to see more of you."

Before Will could answer, Zach had dissappeared into his room.

Will went to bed smiling. This had gone well. He had just dozed off, when he heard a tiny click...

* * *

**A/N You guys nailed the reviews. I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FASTER. I have university essays.**

**THANK YOU :G D Pasty, Jule7434, Florence 60270, Bye11, guategal, Blue Eyed Shadowhunter, Chersil3, Lu250 and Crystal52307.**

**Next: Cary and Kalinda have a moment and Will... **

**5 reviews guys.**


	18. Peter

**A/N I am a little lost. Something in my Donald Pike storyline isn't working out so I am going to try to get rid of it. Please stay with me. I know how it will end and I will get there I promise. Also I am starting with Alicia's pov like a reviewer suggested.**

* * *

Alicia lied in bed feeling happy. Will had proven a good fit. Yes, things were still a little akward between him and Grace, but he could handle it. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe her children weren't like her and Owen.

.

Will jumped out of bed a gun in his hand. He made his way to the door. He caught a glimpse of a man in the corridor. The man paused outside Alicia's door and then turned towards Grace's room. When he opened Grace's door and stood at the threshold, Will attacked him. He decided not use a gun, he didn't want Grace hurt accidently. But he wasn't lying about his right hook.

The man grunted when Will's fist made contact with his face but fought back. The other man was strong, but Will was quicker. "Grace get out." Will yelled and felt relief when he saw her shadow running out of the room.

Alicia came running holding a tennis racket. She turned on the lights to find her aim and froze. Will froze too. The man he was punching so vehemently was Peter Florrick, who looked at him equally shocked.

Alicia paled. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You told me someone was after you and my kids were in danger. What did you expect me to do? I cancelled everything that could be cancelled and came back. What is Will doing here?"

"He is security."

"You didn't tell him?" Will looked at her accusingly.

"Well,no I thought no reason to worry you."

Will sighed. Of course, no matter what Alicia put Peter's welfare first. The other man looked livid and with good reason. He would be too.

"Look Peter I am sorry. I thought that you were going to attack Grace. I am also sorry about your not knowing this, but Alicia said you were OK with the plan. See, Kalinda..." Will relayed coolly Kalinda's plan to Peter. He was professional and Peter calmed down.

"So now what?"

"I am going to call Kalinda. See where we are." Will left the room without looking at Alicia.

.

Kalinda was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Cary was doing the same thing on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" he said

"What?"

"Who was Nick Sevaris?"

"A client."

"Don't lie. Say you don't want to tell me but don't lie."

"He was my husband."

"You were married?" Cary was shocked.

"In another life."

"You could give more then?"

"No. That's why I left. Came here from Canada. Got a job with S.A. Changed my name."

"Kalinda, would you ever give more?"

Her cell rang. "I have to get this. It's Will."

"Hey, Will. What? Oh crap. Yeah ok. We need to revise. Tomorrow. I am talked to Lana she is getting her ducks in a row and she will call me with information and hopefully a solution. Don't yell at me, it isn't my fault. Well, blame Alicia, she is the one who didn't tell him."

Kalinda rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Alicia forgot to tell Peter, Will was staying there. Peter was upset of course and came back early, found Will there and it isn't pretty. Peter is pissed at Will and Alicia, Will is pissed at Alicia...You get the picture."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Kalinda's phone rang again."Lana. Let's see if we can put Will out of his misery."

.

"Kalinda said to sit tight. She is waiting for information from a friend in the FBI." Will was royally pissed. "I am going to use the guest room. Goodnight."

Alicia looked at him sadly. She knew why he was upset and he was right. Damn it, would they ever get some good timing? She felt they had taken one step forward and two steps back. She should have told Peter the truth.

Peter looked at Alicia, looking at Will. Her disappointment was palpable. Will was clearly angry with her. Peter had to hand it to him. He handled the whole situation like a pro. He was cold, unemotional and gave Peter no reason to feel jealous. His wife on the other hand, wasn't so discreet. Peter sighed. The only two people who didn't know that Alicia was in love with Will were Alicia and Will.

Zach and Grace went to their rooms. Peter turned to Alicia and said "I can use the guestroom, if you like."

Alicia looked at him confused "And where will Will sleep?"

Peter just stared.

"No, no, no. You have the wrong idea, Peter. We aren't like that. Really."

"You aren't like that YET."

"Perhaps. Who can tell what the future holds?Come on let's get some rest."

"I will take the couch. I feel more comfortable there. Goodnight, Alicia."

.

Will didn't sleep a wink. He got up and found Peter on the couch. That didn't improve his mood much. He really didn't want to piss the Governor of Illinois off. Moreover, he didn't want to upset the father of Alicia's children. He had no intention of sleeping or having an affair with Alicia while she was still married.

He began making some coffee.

"Good morning." Peter said.

"Morning. I was just making some coffee."

"Of course, don't explain."

The two men sat there in silence for a while.

"I never apologised for your grand jury. I shouldn't have come after you and I shouldn't have let Wendy take charge. It was petty of me."

"Old story. Don't worry about it." Will said.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"No. We aren't even talking properly. The only reason we say something more than Hello and Objection is because someone is trying to kill us. "

"We are getting divorced."

"I heard. Alicia wanted to go to David Lee and she cleared it with me and Diane first."

"That's the only reason you heard?"

"Yes. I have enough dignity to not be the rebound guy. Been there, done that. I am not going there. I have been through a lot this last two years. I have decided to pamper myself a little more. I refuse to live in half measures."

"And if that means it never happens?"

"Then it doesn't." Will shrugged "I have come to terms with this possibility long ago."

"Hm, you know you are a way more decent guy than what I gave you credit for."

"Peter we aren't going to be beer buddies."

"No, probably not. But fact is my marriage is over and I cannot really blame you."

"Maybe it isn't over."

"You believe that?"

"Yes, I do."

"This is why you are so reserved? In the past, this didn't seem to bother you."

"I was a fool. I thought I could charm her into leaving you. I learn from my mistakes."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I am done chasing her. She is a big girl, she knows where to find me."

"You are very calm about this. Why?"

"I have accepted the end." Peter said.

"No, you haven't. You don't accept things, you fight them. That's what made you a good State's Attorney."

"Thank you."

Will studied Peter for a moment and then asked

"What's her name?"

* * *

**A/N I hope hope hope that you liked this chapter. I tried to shed some light into the characters. The threat plot will continue next chapter.**

**Thank you Guest, Pavvlina, ****G D Pasty,** ** guategal, Blue Eyed Shadowhunter,** Lu250, Jdragonfire29 for reviewing.

**Keep encouraging me I need it.**


	19. Alicia VS Will again

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

Will simply raised his eyebrows.

Peter stared at him silently.

"Fine, keep quiet. I don't really care. All I want is to get out of here as soon as possible. Your love life doesn't interest me." Will sighed and got up.

"Marilyn. She is my ethics advisor. I am in love with her. Nothing has happened though, honestly." Peter said without looking at Will.

Neither man had seen Alicia walk in. She stood paralyzed. Of course her divorce was about Peter. He put his own happiness first. If he hadn't fallen for Marilyn, they would still be together. He didn't care about her feelings for Will. The worse thing was she didn't care that he was in love with another woman. What hurt was his had put her family first and now she may never find happiness. She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth, put on her poker face and said "Good Morning" Both men jumped. Alicia went to get coffee ignoring them.

The silence was getting too heavy for Will, when his phone rang. He checked the caller id. Kallinda. Please give me something, he prayed silently.

"Yeah K.?"

"You alive?" she asked

"Barely."

"Well, I have some good news for you. Lana arrested our Mrs Stevenson and managed to get the whole plan out of her, don't ask me how. As we speak, the FBI is arresting Donald Pike's key players. We are in the clear."

"Remind me to give you a raise." Will said and hanged up.

When he went back in the kitchen, he saw Zach and Grace were there. Time to get out, he thought, leave them be.

"Kalinda had good news. We are safe."

Everyone cheered.

"I should get going. Have a nice day" With that Will was at the door.

"Will, wait." Grace yelled

He turned and looked at her confused.

"Thank you for last night. Although I wasn't really in danger, it was a nice gesture."

"Don't mention it. Goodbye." Will was feeling claustophobic. He needed to get out.

The moment the elevators closed he felt relief. He just wasn't ready to open up to Alicia. He didn't know if he would ever be.

* * *

Alicia stared at the door long after Will had left. He hadn't even looked at her. That stang. Maybe it was truly over between them. They had been going back to what could have been for so long, that perhaps it was time to move on. She would have to deal with being a single woman. She would miss Will though terribly. Well, time would make it easier. Right now, she needed to focus on her job and her children. She was getting a divorce and moving on. Time and deep breaths. It would get easier.

* * *

**A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY. I spent two weeks doing interviews and going to the dentist. I promise you I will update faster from now on. The end is near. As always, the night is darker before dawn. Please tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for reviewing and still waiting for me.**


	20. The end or the beggining?

**A/N This is the end my dear friends. Thank you all for sticking with this story. I hope you liked it.**

* * *

8 months later.

Will felt his head spinning. He was actually talking to two phones, on his landline with Judge Abernathy and on his cell with Kalinda, reading a deposition, signing some documents and listening to Cary, who was sitting in front of him about a compromise in some civil case. All at the same time. This was the definition of chaos.

Finally, the judge budged and gave him a continuance, Kalinda gave him the information he was looking for and he sighed with relief when he hang up.

"I am sorry, Cary. It is crazy." Will apologised

"I can see that. You want to put this off?"

"Nah, there is no point. It will still be crazy for the next 3 weeks. My client doesn't want to wait this long and my guess is neither does yours."

"True. Why this chaos?"

"Diane is on her honeymoon. The day after she left we somehow got the Marlene Braxton murder."

Cary whistled. "I am impressed. This is like the biggest case of the year. Famous singer found dead, his daugher Marlene is the main supspect. It has a lot of press."

"It does." Will nodded. "But I am feeling a bit out of my depth here. I am not a criminal lawyer. I can do my job, but this case is way too complicated for me. Anyway, you are not here to hear about my problems. Let's see if we can get this compromise over with today."

Two hours later, a suprisingly short time, Will and Cary were in agreement and Will was saying goodbye. Cary paused at the door and looked at Will contemplating. He was friendly. Should he dare cross the line?

"What is it? Please don't tell you changed your mind about the settlement. I will commit suicide." Will half joked.

"It is none of my business." Cary started, ignoring Will's confused look. "I know that, so if you tell me to go to hell you will be absolutely right. Why haven't you called Alicia? You know she is divorced. What on earth are you waiting for? You cannot be still mad about her leaving the firm."

"You are right. It is none of your business. No I am not mad. But there is too much water under that bridge. If Alicia wanted she could have called."

"So this is an ego thing?" Cary asked stunned.

"No, it's not. It is a I-have-been-burned-one-too-many-times thing."

"Well you know what they say. Fortune favors the bold." Cary said and turned to leave.

However, Will wasn't willing to let Cary get away so easily.

"Speaking of this, what was the last time you called Kalinda?"

"What?" Cary spluttered shocked. The last thing he was expecting was Will knowing anything about his relationship with Kalinda.

"I am just saying, you should follow your own advice. Have a good afternoon."

Will was so caught up in his work, he actually forgot about this conversation. When it was dark and quiet and he was once again burning the midnight oil, Kalinda practically barged into his office and kicked the door shut behind her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she yelled

Will for the life of him couldn't recall what he had done to upset her so much. He hadn't never seen Kalinda like that before.

"When the whole Donald Pike thing was over, you asked about my night with Cary and I specifically said It was over. Today, you tell him to call me?"

"Did he?" Will asked

"I am here screaming at your office. What do you think?"

"I think you have a date and you are freaking out."

Kalinda gave him a murderous look.

"Why can you just I don't know focus on your own love life?"

"My what?"

Κalinda actually smiled at his lame joke.

"For the record, Cary started it, saying I should call Alicia. I simply turned the tables on him. I never expected him to follow through."

"You should call Alicia." Kalinda mentioned.

Will shook his head. "When is your date?"

"Friday and don't try to change the conversation. Why don't you call her?"

Will was silent.

"Because it feels wrong. I can't explain better than that." he said after a moment.

Kalinda looked at him understanding.

"Ok. Goodnight Will."

"Kalinda. I may be getting to old for this whole head over heels thing. You are not. Give Cary a chance."

Kalinda gave him a solemn look and left.

* * *

Alicia's POV

Alicia looked out of her window and sighed. Cary had just told her about his date with Kalinda. She was happy for them, but... what about her?

The last 8 months had been hard. Zach and Grace had adapted well to the divorce and they were starting to accept Marilyn, as their dad's girlfriend. They were going out, having their own lives and she was alone.

She was working hard, because work was all she had and she was scared.

Her phone in her hand, she scrolled down to Will's number. She thought for a moment, but it wasn't right. She wanted him to take away some of the loneliness, not because she was ready to trust him. She just wasn't ready for a serious relationship. The last four years had taken a toll on her personal life. She just needed some time.

Later, sitting on her sofa drinking some wine, her thoughts turned back to Will. Was he alone or did he have company?

"Mom?" Grace's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why are you alone?"

"Sorry?" Alicia asked confused.

Grace gave her brother a look and Zach took the hint.

"Well, we have accepted that you and Dad are over, he has a girlfriend and we are OK with that too. So what about you?" Zach asked.

"What are you suggesting? An ad in the paper? Or maybe speed dating?" Alicia joked

"Will." Grace said.

Alicia froze.

"What about Will?"

"Mom come on, we aren't blind or stupid. Clearly you aren't indifferent to him. So why don't you call him?" Zach this time a bit impatient.

Alicia stopped, trying to think how to answer that.

"Because it isn't right. I have put Will through a lot. It just isn't the right time. I don't want to call him, because I am alone."

"That's bullshit, Mom and you know it. The only reason you aren't calling Will is because you are scared of getting hurt." Grace said

"Grace you don't know the whole story."

"We heard you and Uncle Owen talking the other night. So yes we pretty much know the whole story." Grace answered.

Alicia was speechless. Sh*t. Owen had come by and tried to persuade her to talk to Will. To support his motion, he had practically recited their entire romantic story.

"Look Mom, we love you and we are proud of you. But you always play it on the safe side take a little risk it may pay off." Zach said. "Just think about it."

"We wanted to let you know, we will be OK. And we don't mind meeting Will. At least he won't buy me a pink ribbon, like Marilyn." Grace added.

They both left leaving Alicia completely confused. Were they right? Was she simply scared? This thought tortured her for hours as she tossed and turn in her bed, unable to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alicia woke up by her phone ringing. It was Cary and a look at her watch told her she had slept through the alarm. Damn it.

"Hey Cary, I know I overslept but I am coming. I am sorry, I didn't hear my alarm." she said, while finding her clothes for the day.

"No it is not that. I need you to take my Jennings Pharmaceutical case (_A/N check ch 5_). I have a stomach virus, I have been throwing up all night. I am really sorry."

Alicia sighed. Great now she had to face Canning in court, first thing in the morning. "You owe me. "

"I do." Cary agreed. "Thanks"

"Get better. I will call you when it is over."

A few hours later, Alicia had a very bad headache. The case was hard and Canning had many evidence against them. The good thing was that it was a bench trial and he hadn't convinced thr judge yet. They would continue on Friday. Hopefully, Cary would be well by them. She really couldn't stomach Canning's sheningans. She had taken her phone out to call Cary when she literally bumped into Will.

Will looked up shocked. He was walking and checking his blackberry, when he hit Alicia. His briefcase opened and all his papers scattered on the floor. He hadn't seen her since he left her apartment that morning. Now she was inches from him. He had forgotten that her eyes had golden flecks in them. Time stopped. The urge to kiss her was irreristible.

Alicia had actually started to lean in. It just felt so natural to kiss Will.

Will coughed and pulled back. Alicia looked down, blushing. Then she noticed all the papers on the floor.

"Oh Will I am sorry" she exclaimed and bend to help him gather them

"I am equally to blame. I was checking my email." Will smiled and she smiled right back at him. She felt fifteen, flirting like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, I think I got everything. Thanks." Will said after a few moments.

"Hey, it was partly my fault too." she beamed.

Will looked at her. She was flirting. Or that's what it looked like. The truth was that this was their warmest exhange in over a year. Will felt a tiny bit hopeful. Maybe he would call her after all.

"Well, I have to go, I have an appoitment." Will said ending the moment.

"All right. See you." Alicia said

"Bye, see you."

Alicia stood still for a moment. But the indecision was finally over. She picked up her phone again and found Will's number. She dialed and waited smiling.

"Hey, are you free for drinks tonight?" she asked. Her smiled just grew wider as she turned still talking on the phone and headed for the elevator.

* * *

**A/N Oh my God, I can't believe it's over. PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. This fanfic ended because of your support.**

**P.S. If I get a positive feedback I might add one more chapter or do an one-shot about Will and Alicia actually together. A fluffy one. But the above ending is how I would like the Good Wife to end.**


End file.
